List of commercial WoW guides
:See Guides for overall guide information on WoWWiki. NOTE: These guides and links are used AT YOUR OWN RISK. WoWWiki and Wikia have no connection to any of these guides. WoWWiki and Wikia do not endorse or recommend any of these guides and they are added to this list by users. Any guide that asks you to install any kind of program or AddOn should be met with skepticism and your computer should be protected with some kind of ant-virus or anti-malware program before you use them. Please only list a guide you have actually used with a short summary of what distinguishes it from other guides of its type. URLs need to comply with External links policy or they're entries will be removed. This list has not been vetted, but was based on a preliminary investigation of available commercial guides. Guides Gold-making Instancing Raiding Leveling Professions PvP Questing Unsorted into above (which may not have been used) Gold-making * Kalmann-U WoW Business School Kalmann-U WoW Business School is a series of gold guides supported by a unique sales system that uses economic principles to make thousands of gold for just minutes per day. No Add-Ons required! All guides are downloadable in .pdf format and supported by picture libraries containing key graphics, message forums, surveys, expert advice and more! Visit Kalmann-U WoW Business School Today! *Almar's 10k An Hour GuideThe most detailed user-friendly guide on the internet for making gold in World of Warcraft. Over 100 different videos are included in the guide explaining every inch of the Auction House and every single item you can sell in World of Warcraft for gold. This guide can be used by both Horde and Alliance and is completely free! *Wow Tycoon Gold Addon Automate the best gold making strategies with a simple and easy to use addon, know the best performing items in the AH, the Farming routes that makes you more gold... Alliance leveling *Ding85's 1-85 Alliance Leveling Guide A FREE detailed and quest-based 1-85 Cataclysm Updated Alliance Leveling Guide *Nubun 1-80 Alliance Leveling Guide Nubun WOW leveling guide is available in several formats: In-game autopilot addon with automatic waypoint system, On-game version, PDF version, text only version and comes with loads of videos and screen shots. The guide also offers a free valuable set of bonuses including a Death Knight guide, Pro Tips Guide, Talent Spec Leveling Guide, Netherwing Reputation & Mount Guide and life time updates. *Brian Kopp’s 1-80 Alliance Leveling Guide *Team iDemise’s 1-80 Alliance Leveling Guide *Penn’s 1-80 Alliance Leveling Guide *Ding80's 1-80 Alliance Leveling Guide A FREE detailed, quest-based 1-80 leveling guide *Killer Guides’ 1-70 Alliance Leveling Guide *Spugnort’s 1-70 Alliance Leveling Guide *Almar's 70-80 Alliance Leveling Guide *X-Elerated Alliance Leveling Guide X-Elerated Guides is an in-game leveling guide addon that will allow you to level 3x faster Horde leveling *Ding85's 1-85 Horde Leveling Guide A FREE detailed and quest-based 1-85 Cataclysm Updated Horde Leveling Guide *Joana’s 1-80 Horde Leveling Guide *Team iDemise’s 1-80 Horde Leveling Guide *Ding80's 1-80 Horde Leveling Guide A FREE detailed, quest-based 1-80 leveling guide *Almar's 1-80 Horde Leveling Guide - 100% Free *X-Elerated Horde Leveling Guide X-Elerated Guides is an in-game leveling guide addon that will allow you to level 3x faster Newbies *World of Warcraft Mastery Costs $37.00 *Penn’s Ultimate Profession Guide covers professions 1-375, 14 professions plus maps and recipes. It costs $29.95 *Killer Guides World of Warcraft Guide for beginners. It covers leveling from 1-60, The basics of WoW, An analysis of all races including recommendations and talent builds *Warcraft Ultimate a beginners guide with lots of information covering talent builds, gear, skills and tactics, classes, etc for $49.97 *Almar's Guides.com Free Database that includes many guides for WoW and other MMORPG's Classes *Killer Guides Death Knight Guide *Killer Guides Druid Guide *Killer Guides Engineering and Mining Guide *Killer Guides Hunter Guide *Killer Guides Mage Guide features talent builds for mages, how to get mage items, step-by-step beginner's guide to mages, spell tactics for $29.99 *Killer Guides Paladin Guide *Killer Guides Priest Guide *Killer Guides Rogue Guide *Killer Guides Shaman Guide *Killer Guides Warlock Guide *Killer Guides Warrior Guide *Almar's Class Guides - 100% free guides for each class. They include talent reccomendations, tips on how to play the class and what you can expect from each class. Perfect for new comers. Instancing *Dreeka's Ultimate Dungeon Guide - The longest guide ever written about instances. *Spugnort’s Instance Guide *Spugnort’s Outland Instance Keying and Reputation Guide *Killer Guides’ WoW Raiding Guide *Almar's Instance Guides - 100% free covers every instance 1-80 Leveling *Ding85's 1-85 Alliance & Horde Leveling Guide A FREE detailed, quest-based 1-85 Cataclysm-Updated Alliance & Horde Leveling Guide *Dugi's Ultimate Wow Leveling Guide has 1-80 Leveling & Class, PVP Strategies and Gold & Profession information. $57 for both Alliance and Horde guides, or $42 for one *Killer Guides World of Warcraft Guide - for beginners *Killer Guides Burning Crusade Guide *wow tycoon gold guide *Almar's Horde & Alliance Leveling Guides - 100% Free leveling guides for both Horde and Alliance *X-Elerated Leveling Guide X-Elerated Guides is an in-game leveling guide addon that will allow you to level from 1-85 in just 4 days played. They also offer guides for gold making, profession leveling, daily quests, mounts, & much more. PvP *Spugnort’s PvP Guide *Killer Guides PvP Guide *Dugi's Ultimate World of Warcraft PVP Strategies is $37 and covers PVP macros, mods, 2vs2 Arena Strategies, recommends PVP Talent Spec's *Almar's PvP Guides - Free guides on each Battleground, Arena and class tips for pvp Others *Killer Guides Raiding Guide *Killer Guides Profession Guide *Killer Guides Professional Guild Management Guide *Killer Guides Wrath of the Lich King Guide *Almar's Profession Guides Each and every profession is covered. The perks of each profession is included as well as the quickest and fastest way to level each one. They're all free. Category:Guides